


Friends and Promises

by OMGallnamesaretaken



Series: Little Things [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Dubious Morality, Hogwarts Second Year, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Non-Linear Narrative, Pre-Slash, Slash, Tom Riddle's Diary, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGallnamesaretaken/pseuds/OMGallnamesaretaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter didn't have that many friends. Each and every one of them was so rare and precious - Harry would protect them with his life. His newest friend, however, just may cost him more than he can pay.</p><p>Mostly pre-slash (and a wee bit of slash) between Harry and Diary!Tom Riddle. Part of the Little Things verse but can be read alone. My take on the Harry/Diary!Tom cliche (because sometimes I get this itch to re-write all my favorite cliches the RIGHT way :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, it took me almost 3 months to make this little one-shot. Wow, I'm slow. But really, it took so long mostly because no matter what I did I wasn't satisfied with it. I'm still not particularly happy about this fic but I don't think I can make anything more of it. I guess it's okay as a part of a bigger story and maybe (hopefully) you'll find it interesting enough on its own. 
> 
> IMPORTANT: the timeline can be hard to follow since it jumps around quite a bit and I've made a few changes from the canon timeline. So, before you start here's how it goes - Harry first talked to the diary on February 14th, he went to see Aragog on 16th, Ginny stole the diary back on March 7th, Ginny was taken to the Chamber on May 29th. The story covers a few of Harry's conversations with the diary, the day it was stolen and the day when Tom Riddle took Ginny to the Chamber. (I really hope it's helpful).
> 
> Without spoiling too much, two of the characters listed above die, so be warned.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: No owney

**March 7, 1993**

The dormitory was thrashed. Pillow feathers floated around like over-grown snowflakes, broken ink bottles spilled their contents over sheets and clothes strewn across the floor. Harry dug into the piles of things frantically even though he already knew that the one object he was looking for was gone. He realized it when he saw the mutilated remains of his pillow where he usually kept Tom's diary.

Still he refused to believe it, rummaging through the mess and ignoring Ron's questions of "Your cloak, is it still here?" and "Who would even do something like this?" and even slightly panicky "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry couldn't really hear him past the ringing in his ears.

Gone.

The word echoed through his mind and Harry wiped his eyes several times even though there was no tears in them.

Tom. His friend. His secret. Gone.

&&&

**February 14, 1993**

...

"Harry?"

...

"Are you quite alright?"

...

"I... I don't know. It just doesn't seem right," Harry chewed on his bottom lip lost in contemplation.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that I know Hagrid. He wouldn't do something like that, okay?"

...

"Well, they didn't send him to Azkaban fifty years ago because they didn't believe he had done this on purpose. Merely underestimated the threat posed by his latest pet. If you do indeed know Hagrid, you should know that he doesn't seem to realize the meaning of 'too dangerous'. Does that sound plausible?"

Harry mulled over the words on the page before him. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was still some exhilaration over the fact that he had managed to figure the little book out while Hermione couldn't. She had tried all sorts of spells and even a magical eraser on it yet Tom Riddle had only chosen to open up for Harry. It made the boy smile giddily. But it was pushed away by more pressing matters of the information the diary had given him.

Namely, the fact that Rubeus Hagrid was the one who let out the Slytherin's monster fifty years ago. Supposedly.

"What about the writings, though?"

...

"Whatever do you mean?"

'The writings on the walls. Somebody wrote things like "beware the heir of Slytherin" where the victims were found. That's how we knew the Chamber was opened. If it was Hagrid and he didn't know what his monster was capable of, then who left those messages?'

...

That made sense. Hopefully. Tom made an impression of a very intelligent person. Harry didn't want to come off as just a dumb kid.

...

"So, what exactly are you implying, Harry? That my actions had led to the arrest of an innocent man?"

...

Oh. Um. That was awkward. Even though if Harry's theory was correct, it was true.

...

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just... Don't you think somebody might've set Hagrid up?"

...

"Hmm... That does sound possible. It seems you have quite a talent for investigating, Harry."

Harry beamed under the praise.

&&&

**May 29, 1993**

"Potter!" Snape appeared at the end of the second floor hallway. "May I ask what are you and Weasley doing outside of your common room after an explicit order to stay inside?" Coming to a stop before them he spared Lockhart a derisive look. "And without a competent teacher, too..."

Lockhart looked about ready to squeal with joy. "Professor Snape! Severus! How fortunate! Now that you're here I see that my help is not necessary. I'm sure you are competent enough to deal with those children's stories on your own," as he was talking he started slowly backing away from the group almost running as he reached the corner. "You go on. I have a very important business to attend to. Should need arise you know where to find me!"

Snape observed Lockhart's retreat with a look of disgust on his face. Then he turned his attention back to two boys. "Now that this is out of the way, explain yourselves."

Harry weighed their options carefully. On the one hand, Snape could actually offer them some much needed assistance, but then again Harry had a feeling he already knew who was waiting for him in the Chamber of Secrets and in that case he didn't want any company there. It would have been easy enough to get rid of Ron or Lockhart without resorting to physical harm but Snape was a different matter entirely.

Yet, it seemed that Ron held no such reservations, "Professor! They've taken my sister! We have to save her!" the redhead blurted out.

"And what, pray tell, can two twelve-year-olds do against the monster of Slytherin?" Snape had a mocking almost-smile on his face and Harry thought it would be nice to punch it off.

"Well, it's not like the teachers are doing anything useful, is it, professor?" He snapped. "They've assigned that joker," he pointed towards where the Lockhart had ran off, "to save Ginny. So, we went to find him to tell him what we know. It turned out the git was trying to escape, so we decided to take him with us as a human shield."

"Are you quite done, Potter? Twenty points from Gryffindor for blatant disrespect for your teachers," Harry scowled. "Now, care to enlighten me where exactly were you planning to go?"

"We think that we know where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is, sir," said Harry firmly.

Snape rose an eyebrow, the same mocking expression on his face. "Oh? And where might it be?"

Well. Of course he'd ask that. And of course Harry's only answer was as ridiculous as they come. "We think it might be in the girls' bathroom just down the hallway, sir," not letting Snape insert any cutting remarks Harry pressed on, "I know this is all sorts of mental but it's the best lead we have. Hermione believed that the monster was using pipes to move around the castle unnoticed. And," he gestured toward the bathroom door, "that's the place where Myrtle died, so it's possible. We wanted to at least ask her..."

Snape had a contemplative look on his face. Harry was willing to wager that greasy git wanted nothing more than to dismiss them both in the most derisive manner possible but couldn't quite afford risking the life of another student for his own amusement.

"Seeing as you have such brilliant ideas, Potter, and since you're so eager to help your sister, Weasley, you should have informed the staff immediately instead of wasting the precious time. Find Professor McGonagall, then wait in your dormitory while the adults help your little damsel in distress."

Ron bristled immediately and started spluttering something incoherent but Harry wasn't about to let Snape goad them like that.

"We believe that the monster is a basilisk, sir. You are going to need a parselmouth with you."

"Don't you just believe so many interesting things, Potter?" Snape drawled. "You come with me and you, Weasley, go fetch someone else. We'll see all those many wonders that Potter seems to know of," with that he swept around and walked off towards the door to the lavatory looking for all the world like a giant bat. Harry and Ron exchanged indignant looks but had no choice but to do as Snape told them to.

&&&

**February 16, 1993**

...

"Sometimes I wonder if the whole world around me is just insane."

"Hello to you, too, Harry. What has brought you in such a mood?"

It was late in the night and Harry's eyelids were drooping from the exhaustion and stress of the night's adventures but he wanted to tell Tom all about them first.

"Well, my friend Ron and I have gone to see Hagrid earlier tonight. I wanted to ask him about the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry rubbed his eyes under the glasses before proceeding to tell Tom how their little excursion almost cost them their lives in the nest of acromantulas.

"I am glad to hear that you are safe, Harry. But what on earth has possessed you to go into the Forbidden Forest at night following the words of an illiterate half-giant?" Tom's handwriting seemed hurried like he was really upset and worried about Harry's near-death experience. Something warm bubbled in Harry's chest.

"And really," Tom continued, "have you considered that if he was the Heir of Slytherin, then that is exactly what he would do?"

"But don't you understand?" Harry rushed to explain, "Aragog told us that the spiders are afraid of Slytherin's monster. It means Hagrid is innocent!"

"Pardon?"

...

It was such a strange thing from a diary. Like Tom misheard him or something. Harry blinked at the page dumbly.

However, Tom soon clarified, "He had kept a deadly acromantula inside the castle and sent two schoolchildren into the Forbidden Forest to be eaten by said beast's numerous spawns. Do you honestly think that he is innocent?"

...

Um... It _was_ Hagrid but Harry doubted Tom would be impressed by such reasoning.

...

Tom pressed on, "Or maybe... You don't think that he's innocent. Maybe you just don't care about whatever monsters he brings to school since he's your friend?"

Harry thought back to Norbert and Fluffy for a moment, "Well, that and the fact that he hasn't harmed anyone, really."

…

"So, if one of his 'pets' caused death or serious injury to one of the students, you would report him?"

...

Harry felt like he had just blundered into some verbal trap.

"No."

...

"Hmm... So, you would help him cover it up?"

...

Harry imagined Tom as he had seen him in the memory smiling like the cat that got the canary. Really, that guy could trick the devil himself.

...

"Yes, I would."

&&&

**May 29, 1993**

Harry and Snape stood at the entrance of a long and dark chamber lined with statues of giant snakes poised to strike.

"Protect your eyes, Potter. The basilisk -"

"I know!" Harry whispered harshly. The room gave him the creeps. And there was still no sign of Ginny.

Slowly the professor and the student advanced deeper into the Chamber towards the feet of a statue of an old man that rose up to the ceiling. There, between those huge feet they saw a small black lump with a bright spot of red hair.

Thinking back on it, it was pathetic, really. They both crouched down to examine Ginny with Snape checking her pulse and Harry furtively trying to wake her up. They didn't even notice a teenage boy standing behind one of the snake sculptures until he disarmed them with a murmured incantation.

"She won't wake," he said when their heads snapped up to him. Almost lazily the boy stepped away from the shadows that concealed him.

"Tom!" For a couple of seconds there was a relieved smile on Harry's face before the reality caught up with him. "What's going on?"

From the way Tom looked at Harry's lips that little smile didn't go unnoticed.

"Harry..." he murmured testing the name on his tongue, "Finally, we meet in person. I didn't expect you to bring someone with you," his eyes flicked to Snape. "Then again... Crooked nose, greasy hair... You are Professor Snape, aren't you?"

Snape ignored Tom's question and turned to Harry instead, "Potter, who's that?" His voice sounded carefully calm and quiet like he was quickly assessing the danger and at the same time trying not to reveal any of his own weaknesses. Harry didn't reply. He was too focused on Tom and what he was saying.

"Harry wouldn't have brought you here willingly... So, you must have come uninvited," Harry nodded for Snape. Tom's intense expression was focused on the Gryffindor once again, "Oh well, we'll do with what we have."

"Tom..." Harry paused to make a few deductions of his own. "Were you... You-..." Tom rose an expectant eyebrow and Harry swallowed heavily. "You're the Heir of Slytherin, aren't you?"

Tom's smile was predatory. He stepped closer and offered Harry one pale graceful hand. "We once had a conversation about what you would do for friends. Are you my friend, Harry?"

"Potter, don't listen to him," muttered Snape.

Harry ignored him again. He did, however, glanced at Ginny before asking, "What's going to happen to her?"

Tom's expression turned harder, "Are you going to choose her over me now?"

Just as he started to pull his hand back Harry grabbed it and almost stumbled into Tom getting up. He could guess that whatever Tom had in store for Ginny wouldn't leave her alive. But Ginny was just Ginny and this was _Tom_ \- witty and lonely and dangerous. If anything, life with the Dursleys had taught Harry that he could never have everything he wanted, so he needed to grab on to the most important things with both hands and hold on. Tom gave him a small surprised smile that was better and more sincere than any of his previous hungry smirks. 'I knew you would choose me,' he said even though he really really didn't.

"Tom," Harry warned, "there's not much time. Other teachers are coming here."

The older boy's eyes gleamed. "Let me show you what I can do, then," he tilted his head to look up at the giant statue, " _~Speak to me, Salazar Slytherin, the greatest of the four founders.~_ "

Hearing Tom speak Parseltongue shouldn't have surprised Harry. He already figured that much after all. But the hissed words sent a shiver down his spine as he watched the giant mouth of the statue open. His talent, the gift he was shunned for and feared for shared with someone else. Subconsciously Harry leaned into Tom's hands that still held his shoulders and relaxed his stance.

Then he saw the head of an enormous snake appearing in the opening high above.

Harry's eyes darted to Snape and he saw that the potion master had caught on to what was happening. The man's head was downturned, black eyes scanning his surroundings, assessing the situation.

"Potter!" the professor said hurriedly, "run the first chance you get. I'll hold off the monster but your friend won't leave any witnesses behind."

Tom laughed, "Hold off the basilisk, will you? I suppose you are going to fight with that crooked nose of yours, Professor," then his tone grew colder and more serious, "And don't even dare assume anything about me and Harry. You wouldn't know first thing about us."

Softly, the basilisk's head touched the ground near the place where Ginny's body rested. Snape had ran off to hide behind one of the statues just mere seconds before that.

" _~Kill... Let me kill you~_ ," hissed the snake, its massive body gliding across the floor.

Harry couldn't stop watching half terrified and half mesmerized and utterly helpless. How many more bodies would there be before Tom was finished? Suddenly two pale hands grabbed the sides of Harry's face and turned his head away from the snake.

"Look only at me," Tom murmured softly, his own eyes focused on Harry almost obsessively. The Gryffindor noted that the other looked clearer now like a picture that came to focus. "Yes, that's right. I'm gaining strength with every moment, Harry," Tom whispered, his gaze still raking over the younger boy's features. There was a sharp sound somewhere to the right but Tom clutched Harry's face harder not letting him turn to see the basilisk. "Only at me," he reminded.

"What are we going to do, Tom? The teachers would be here any moment. You can't kill all of them."

Tom raised an amused eyebrow, "I can't? Is that a challenge?," before Harry could open his mouth to protest Tom continued, "But no, don't worry, we can't take any risks right now. Not when I'm so close... I can feel your skin, Harry, your warmth. For the first time in fifty years."

Shyly Harry touched one of Tom's hands with his own, rubbing the skin gently. The Slytherin's eyes shone softly in the dark.

"And you," Tom whispered urgently drinking Harry's face in, "You and I are going to do great things together, Harry. With you by my side I can have everything."

Harry's eyebrows creased slightly. He thought of another instance just a year ago when a man with two faces offered him greatness in exchange for his cooperation. Something was...-

There was a short scream from somewhere further into the Chamber and this time Harry jerked himself free from Tom's clutches and ran to see what was happening to Snape.

" _~Don't harm the boy!~_ " Tom hissed harshly and out of the corner of his eye Harry could see the basilisk coiling and turning away its head.

Snape was lying on the ground near the exit of the Chamber jerkily trying to stop the blood flowing out of the wound in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. His long legs were also twitching and jerking and his normally impassive face was contorted in pain.

"What have you done, you stupid boy?" he bit out upon seeing Harry. "Don't you know who he is? The only other known parselmouth..?" It was getting harder for him to speak as the blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. "Get out... of here while... you still can."

Harry heard Tom's slow footsteps coming to a stop behind him. Two slender arms wrapped around his waist and the Slytherin's chin rested on his shoulder, "Interesting thing, basilisk venom, isn't it? It kills within minutes."

Harry could see that, too. Snape's eyes were glazing over, his twitching subsiding.

"Look... at... me..." he whispered and Harry locked gazes with him.

The next moment the light disappeared from the cold black eyes and Severus Snape stopped moving.  

&&&

**February 20, 1993**

"Hi, Tom."

"Hello, Harry. Haven't heard from you for a couple of days." Tom didn't give any indication that he was angry or upset but Harry still felt a twinge of guilt.

"Nothing much happened lately, so I guess, I didn't know what to say."

 _Sorry_ was implied.

"Oh," there was a short pause, "What happened to good old 'Dear Diary, ...'?"

Harry smirked. "Who do you think I am, a girl?"

"I should hope not," Harry got a feeling that if Tom could he would be smiling fondly right now.

"So, what's happened today that you wanted to talk about?"

"Nothing that interesting, really. But I guess-," _I missed you_. Harry cleared his throat even though Tom couldn't hear or see him right now, "Dear Diary, Snape was being a huge arse today. First, he vanished the potion I was making and then he gave me detention for not managing to complete the potion by the end of class. How can I do that if you've vanished my work midway through the lesson?"

"May I ask who is Snape? Aside from being an arse, of course?"

Harry chuckled, "He's my potions professor and a huge git. I mean, honestly, the man has hated me since day one. Not to mention that he is horribly prejudiced and always plays favorites with the Slytherins."

"Well, that _is_ the Slytherin way."

"I know. But it makes things harder for me, so I don't like it."

"Why does he hate you, though?"

"Supposedly, he had a bone to pick with my father. I wouldn't know."

...

"You are an orphan, are you not?"

...

"Yes." Harry hesitated for a long moment before elaborating, "My parents were killed when I was a baby. I know almost nothing about them."

...

"I am sorry."

"It's not your fault, Tom."

...

"You know, it may be for the best that you don't know about them."

...

Harry stared at the paper, baffled.

...

"When I was a child, I used to imagine what my parents could be like. When I grew up and learnt more about them... Let's say, disappointment doesn't quite cut it."

...

"You are an orphan, too?"

"Obviously."

...

_Just like me._

...

"What happened to your parents?"

...

When Tom's silence dragged on for too long, Harry backtracked, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

...

"Tom?"

...

"My father left my mother when he found out she was a witch. My mother died of a _broken heart_ after giving birth to me."

...

The words "broken heart" seemed to be sharper and more angular than Tom's usual elegant handwriting. Harry guessed the Slytherin didn't have much regard for romantic attachments. Harry couldn't blame him. It was hard to believe in love when it was the reason you were an orphan.

...

"Have you ever met your father?" Harry asked instead of offering empty condolences.

...

"At the time when I created this diary I was planning to find him. I don't know if my 'actual self' ever did."

...

"I...-," Harry didn't know how to put the sadness he felt for the lonely boy living in the diary into words. "I think it's your father's loss either way. You are so much stronger than all that. I wish I could be like you."

Harry wished he could have walked away from the life he had at the Dursleys' unscathed. He wished he wasn't forever tarnished by the insecurities and doubts and didn't have that pathetic ever present yearning for any form of affection.

...

"Oh, Harry, we are more alike than you think."

&&&

**May 29, 1993**

"Who are you, Tom?" Harry asked after a few beats of silence when Snape's earlier words caught up with him.

Tom's left hand caressed the Gryffindor's chest and belly almost soothingly, while his other hand pointed Harry's wand in the air and traced fiery letters:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then with a wave of the wand, the letters rearranged themselves.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Harry's breathing hitched. It appeared Snape was right after all. Tom may have played along for a while but he wouldn't let Harry out of here alive. The Gryffindor boy wasn't even aware that he was trembling until Tom's embrace turned a little tighter stopping his shivers.

"Shh," Tom cooed, "I am your friend, too, you know. It's the closest I've ever come to being somebody's friend. I won't hurt you, Harry."

"So, what are you going to do to me?" Harry was already trying to come up with an escape plan but for now decided to just go with the flow.

Tom turned him around and looked over his form, "Ah... So many things," one long elegant finger trailed down Harry's cheek. The younger boy noted that the Slytherin looked even clearer now, almost completely solid, "I have been fascinated with you for many months now. Ginny had told me all sorts of things about the great Harry Potter. How brave and noble you are, how strong... how beautiful..."

Quite suddenly Tom's face was right in front of Harry's and in the next moment soft lips touched his. Tom... Tom was kissing him! How was... Why...-

Guided by the Slytherin's hand on the back of his head Harry tilted his face up a little. Then, feeling quite lost he gingerly pressed his own lips to Tom's. It was apparently the right thing to do because Tom hummed contentedly and one of his hands sneaked around Harry's waist. Gently the taller boy nipped at Harry's lips before licking them. Then he drew away.

"Ah, but Ginevra's clumsy words didn't do you enough justice," Harry frowned trying to follow what Tom was saying even though his brain was still processing that they just did _that_. "You are... perfect. And much more cunning than Ginny gave you credit for," Tom stroked Harry's cheek again and drew closer. He was going to kiss him again...-

The walls shook with the force of explosion coming from somewhere behind them. There was a rumble of stones falling down and - faintly - echoing voices.

"Tom! The teachers are here. You...- we have to go. What are we gonna do?"

There was a small smile dancing around the corners of Tom's lips, "Do not fret," he flicked his wand and the door to the chamber slowly closed, "There is a different exit from the Chamber. You didn't think the great Salazar Slytherin was sliding down a pipe each time he visited his lair, did you?"

Harry looked up at this daring to hope. The voices were joined by the sound of footsteps and echoed just outside the massive door. Both boys moved deeper into the Chamber and with Tom's hissed order the basilisk started uncoiling its endless body.

"Where will we go?" Harry asked licking his lips nervously but kind of excited despite himself.

Tom looked at him almost sadly, "I can't take you with me, Harry," Tom's hands were moving over Harry's shoulders, caressing his face, fiddling with his messy hair, "I can't. I'm going to find what's left of my older self out there. I'm going to absorb him with all his knowledge and power," Tom's eyes were raking over Harry's features but the Gryffindor boy could already feel something sinking in his chest. Tom was leaving for Voldemort. Harry didn't matter.

The walls shook once again as someone tried to break through the door. Harry took a deep breath and focused on finding his own way out of the mess. People were going to think that he was the Heir of Slytherin the entire time. He needed...-

Tom's fingers dug into his shoulders a little sharper and Harry turned back to the taller boy.

"I will take care of you, Harry," Tom said with so much calm confidence that Harry almost believed him. "I won't abandon you."

The walls shook again and Harry thought he could hear Dumbledore's voice chanting.

"But I need you to promise me something first," Tom continued as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Harry nodded jerkily aware of the cracks spreading through the ancient door. "Promise me...- that you'll never let anyone but me kiss you like that."

Harry looked at the older boy in alarm. What did that promise even mean? Was it Tom's way of saying that they were dating? But Tom was leaving...- how did that even work? Harry was pretty sure that dating wasn't _supposed_ to work like that.

Still as the cracks in the door deepened and Dumbledore's voice grew louder the Gryffindor boy hurried to say, "I promise."

Tom's gaze seemed almost feverish, "Promise me that no one will touch you...- intimately. No one but me. That you won't give this," Tom gestured between them, "to anyone else. Promise yourself to me, Harry."

Uncomprehending and terrified by the coming danger, Harry squeaked, "I promise," just as the stone door fell to the floor in a cloud of dust making, it seemed, the entire castle tremble. 

Albus Dumbledore strode into the Chamber leading a small group of teachers. His old and frail figure had never looked so intimidating before. It was as if the air around him was charged with electricity as he moved with urgent confidence.

Neither he, nor the teachers, however, managed to see Harry or Tom through the cloud of dust properly as the second they walked in the basilisk reared its head preparing to strike.

"I promise I'll come back for you. Now scream, Harry. Call for help," Tom whispered before waving the wand at him.

"Help! Somebody, please!" Harry called obediently noting that his voice was breaking very convincingly. He didn't know exactly what Tom's spell was supposed to do but he noticed that his vision was blurry and somewhat foggy like his glasses were misted.

There were more voices and dim figures were shouting spells as Tom turned him around and called, "Well, hello professor! Didn't expect you to crash our little party. I was just about to show your little Golden Boy the true power of the Dark Lord."

The teachers were scattered around trying to escape the basilisk and blindly shooting spells at the snake. Only the figure of Albus Dumbledore, which Harry recognized as a mass of bright purple with white head on top stood tall and proud protected apparently by some shield.

"Let him go, Tom. Killing children hardly can prove your power to the world."

"Get away from me, you bastard!" Harry cried catching on to Tom's game.

Tom chuckled. " _~Look at him~_ ," he hissed and for a second Harry didn't know who he was addressing with that order until giant body of the snake twisted and turned and even through his foggy specks the boy could see two huge yellow eyes.

The world froze in place.

&&&

**February 22, 1993**

"I've done some research, you know?"

...

"That is always wonderful to hear but what exactly was the subject of your research?"

"Well, you. Obviously."

...

Figuring that he wouldn't get an answer Harry continued, "I wanted to know what your future self was up to, whether you're still out there somewhere, you know."

...

"So, what did you find?"

...

"Well, there were no mentions of Tom Marvolo Riddle apart from your graduation day. You are amazingly smart, by the way. But I think I found your father."

...

"In Hogwarts library?"

...

"Yes," Harry was actually quite proud of himself. "I was going through the old Daily Prophet issues and I came across an article about a muggle family slaughtered by a half-insane wizard called Morfin Gaunt. The family consisted of Joan, Edward and Tom Riddle."

...

"Oh."

...

"It gave me quite a fright for a moment. I thought it was about you. But that Riddle was much older than you were back then," Harry hesitated for a moment before moving on to the next point, "I don't know... I just thought that maybe... Maybe your future self did meet your father after all."

...

"Are you trying to insinuate that I killed the Riddles?"

...

The dormitory seemed darker somehow. Harry felt a chill settle deep in his bones.

He shook his head and hastened to reply, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just a feeling that I had. Either way I think Tom Riddle Sr. had it coming."

...

After a couple of long moments the chill dissipated.

"Yes, I think he did," said Tom.

&&&

**May 29, 1993**

When Harry came about it was to the teary faces of the Weasleys and Ron clutching his hand almost desperately. He was in the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout were handing out potions to the petrified victims. Hermione had already woken up and was stroking Ron's back gently.

The small form of Ginny Weasley laid on the bed next to him allowing the Weasleys stay close to both of them. She looked so heart wrenchingly fragile and inhumanly still but somehow her stillness was different from the petrified children. There was something final about it. Broken.

Some feeling squeezed Harry's chest and made it difficult to breathe.

He did this, he let this happen... For the first time in years actual tears pricked at his eyes.

But what was he supposed to do? Could he have stopped Tom? Would he be able to forgive himself then?  _Tom's feverishly happy expression… Ginny's cold hands.._. He didn't know and it was already too late.

Harry found Mrs. Weasley's eyes and said softly, "I am sorry."

She shook her head vigorously and let out a choked sob, 'It's not your fault, Harry.'

&&&

**March 1, 1993**

"Tom, do you miss being a person?"

...

"Yes."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Unexpected and tragic Snape appearance was both unexpected and tragic. I tried to make it sad in a detached kind of way ('cause it doesn't have that much of an impact on Harry but we as readers actually know what's behind Snape's final words and attempts to protect Harry).  
> I also tried to play a bit with the psychological consequences of Harry's growing up at the Dursleys'. Don't know whether or not it worked but I tried to emphasize his need for approval and praise and slightly increased his Slytherin tendencies.
> 
> Anyway, reviews are very welcome, so please tell me what you liked/didn't like here and whether or not everything was clear. I find quite a few faults in this story but I'd really like to know what you think about it. 
> 
> Also, if anybody's interested - there's going to be two more stories in this particular series and the next one (if I manage to finish it before we all grow old and die) will have some porn.


End file.
